


You’ll Love Me like This Too?

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Magic, Male Lydia, Sad Lydia, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia felt ashamed and disgusted by this change to her body there was nothing beautiful about this male-figure she’d been cursed with simply because a desperate witch had thought that Lydia’s beautiful lover would run for the hills the moment her beautiful eyes fell on the change, but Stiles hadn’t ran but stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ll Love Me like This Too?

**Author's Note:**

> So you all who are not familiar with the 15minutes series let me tell you that this story is a payment for my stupidity. So my friend let’s call her Celestial asked for a story with Lydia/Stiles but in this story Lydia is a guy and Stiles is a girl, she also asked for there to be a little bit of hurt or sad Stiles as well as Lydia playing with herself. I can’t write anything good within these frames so just don’t bother reading this.

 

Lydia wakes-up with a unhappy groan from a dream that had her hot and bothered all over, even without glancing down at the lower-half of her body that didn’t feel like hers, her body hadn’t been right in weeks not since she’d faced-off a witch who’d swooped into Beacon Hills and taken an unwanted liking to Lydia’s girlfriend. Of course at first Lydia had preened at the fact that yet another person had found her amazing girlfriend worthy of attention and praise, and why wouldn’t Stiles be worthy of such considering she was equally as intelligent as Lydia was although Stiles was much more outlandishly creative compared to Lydia, and then there was that almost Disney fairies sort of beauty Stiles possessed with her petit figure and plump little mouth and upturn of a nose, and wide beautiful amber eyes with long thick lashes she truly was a beauty worth pursuing. But as the witch began to realize that nothing she said or did would draw Stiles away from Lydia, that nothing the witch could do was enough to break their love apart and the horrible bitch had in the end made such a desperate move as to use magic going as far as turning Lydia into a boy or rather a young man in the hopes that Stiles would find Lydia’s male figure disgusting, but Stiles hadn’t abandoned Lydia she’d stayed even after the witch left town without leaving any means with which Lydia could be turned back to her feminine self. 

 

She’s been a male now for several weeks and from how things looked like it seemed she would remain like one for a great while yet. With each passing day Lydia’s confidence crumbled for she was hardly a male of glorious beauty if anything she was hardly worth a glance at due to her pale freckled skin and a dull unimpressed body that wasn’t all that muscular and her face was hardly a handsome one, rather it looked somewhat odd with a high-forehead. These days Lydia was constantly on edge when she and Stiles were around Derek or his uncle or any other male that didn’t look like the ugly cousin of the Weasley’s, Lydia was growing increasingly aware of how often the two male Hale’s flaunted their superior looks; Hell, Derek had gone as far as to repair Stiles’ jeep for nothing and without wearing a shirt how could Lydia possibly compete with? 

 

Lydia’s increasingly worried about losing Stiles to one of the many males that kept showing their interest towards Lydia’s beautiful girlfriend, Stiles was after all bisexual and had always had a little thing for both Hale’s. 

 

Lydia sighed heavily as she glanced down at her less than impressive body, and as her eyes landed on her erection she gritted her teeth in increasing fury because this was humiliating having to wake-up every morning with that and having to deal with it in the privacy of their bathroom simply because Lydia wouldn’t subject Stiles to watching her wring-out one sad release when the two of them hadn’t been able to make love in weeks. 

 

`This is so annoying.´ Lydia growled pulling back the covers and preparing to slid out of bed, but as if sensing her departure Stiles rolled herself half-way on top of Lydia’s body and feeling that familiar weight and shape on her causes Lydia’s entire body to shiver because it felt so incredible wonderful to have Stiles so close and perfect against her, Lydia can’t stop the loud moan escaping her lips while Stiles rubbed her adorable little nose against Lydia’s shapeless chest the tip of her nose brushing against Lydia’s nipple which causes such a wonderful sensation to burst and spread through her entire body and the feeling of Stiles right there. 

 

`Don’t go.´ Stiles murmured eyes still closed, moving just a little bit closer to Lydia’s rigid body causing Lydia to hiss as she feels Stiles hand slide down her abdomen while Stiles very smooth thigh just lightly brushes against her dick, Stiles’ eyes snap-open and with a wide gaze of surprise she turns her head to look down to where Lydia’s cock is tenting her boxers. 

 

`Oh.´ Stiles breathes out, a curiosity visible on her face as she continues to look at Lydia’s humiliation.

 

`Get off me Stiles.´ Lydia says with a sharpness while covering her eyes because she’s beyond mortified that Stiles has to see this, to see this disgusting display her body is performing, Stiles pulls away immediately a flash of hurt in her eyes which Lydia can’t see but she does feel the way Stiles recoils from her, and it’s only when Stiles hurries out of bed and out of their bedroom that Lydia finally opens her eyes to continue glaring at her dick which is still far too firm where it fights against the fabric. 

 

`I fucking hate you.´ Lydia groans while freeing her aching cock, with an unwanted familiarity she begins to work to wring out a desperate and quick climax, she closes her eyes and focuses her thoughts on something else than the feel of her now unfamiliar hands wrapped around an unfamiliar length; she imagines all the times she’s made love to the beautiful woman who was so vocal in bed, the loud and desperate moans and gasps were such sweet music to Lydia’s ears and Lydia had always enjoyed the way Stiles was so easily brought to completion, she thinks of all the filthy and somewhat degrading words she’d whispered in the past into her lovers ear while Stiles only cried and begged for more unless of course Lydia asked her to repeat what had been said to her; there were nights when Lydia would take Stiles apart over and over again until she knew that come dawn Stiles would still be a silent puddle of goo, that she’d be a person silent with dreamy eyes and low whines when made to move on those days Lydia had an easy time to finish whatever work or assignment that needed to be finished because on those days Stiles wouldn’t be such a tease. 

 

The memories of how many times she’d rode on Stiles face while one of their toys vibrate within her lovers oh so sensitive body, Lydia would always chase her own release time and time again until Stiles pale thighs glistened with sleek, the memory of that sweet scent carried Lydia closer to her own completion. She imagines about all the times her fingers and words had worked Stiles into several orgasms that left her mouth open and eyes unfocused, but it wasn’t that which brought Lydia her much needed release it was the thought of fucking Stiles now with her dick; it was the idea of feeling Stiles sleek warm walls encasing her dick while Stiles begged her to fuck her harder that had Lydia finding her release of course the bliss she felt didn’t last for she’d just made a mess but Lydia isn’t in the mood to change the sheets just yet what she needed was a shower.

 

~*~

 

Fresh out of the shower Lydia walks in on Stiles packing and it’s enough to startle Lydia in mid-step because it’s the worst possible thing she could ever imagine seeing aside from Stiles being hurt or dying. Lydia must’ve made some sort of a sound because Stiles turns around to face Lydia and if seeing Stiles packing wasn’t bad enough there were tears streaming down those beautiful cheeks Lydia loved to plant little kisses on, Stiles is fully dressed in a pair of jeans and the graphic t-shirt Lydia had bought for Stiles during their first time together at Comic Con. Stiles turns away from Lydia and continues to pack shoulders shaking as she continues to cry.

 

`Stiles? ´ Lydia whispers stepping further into their bedroom, she’s feels suddenly small and unwanted like she’d done the night her dad was packing his own bags but unlike back then she understood why he was leaving and she could accept it but seeing Stiles preparing to leave her was absolutely not alright with her, `Stiles, what are you doing?´ Stiles sniffles but doesn’t stop her packing and neither does she give Lydia the answer she seeks, Lydia moves a little bit closer her steps are slow and she’s fearful she might startle Stiles into just running out on her, them. 

 

`Where are you going? ´ Lydia asks moving ever the bit closer to where her girlfriend is standing but when Stiles doesn’t stop packing Lydia throws her arms around her girlfriend, and Lydia asks voice weak and trembling and she’s not even trying to be stoic now, `Stiles what are you doing? ´ 

 

`Leaving.´ the finality of Stiles answer steals Lydia’s breath away and she just hugs Stiles just a little bit tighter shaking her head ever so slightly while saying as stubbornly as she possible can while her heart is breaking, `No. No, you are not leaving me. No.´ 

 

`You can’t leave me. ´ Lydia says sounding very sure of herself because she can’t let Stiles go not after everything, `You love me and I love you.´ 

 

`But – but you don’t, you don’t love me Lyds.´ Stiles hiccups and it’s such a startling statement that Lydia steps back, letting Stiles go and Stiles quickly dries her tears with her trembling hands and Lydia slips to stand right in front of Stiles blocking her from her bag, Lydia is surprisingly hurt by the accusation of not being in love with Stiles because she was madly and deeply in love with the young woman, for heaven’s sake Lydia had allowed Stiles to ruin the décor of their home with her own stuff like her collection of comic-books and action-figurines, there were several cookie jars of which one was the Tardis and another was the Death Star and heck Lydia had bought Stiles a Spock cookie jar how was that not prof of love. And she frames the beautiful face of the woman she loves, and without second though she asks Stiles the all-important question at the moment, `How – how can you say that? ´ 

 

`You won’t even kiss me Lydia.´ Stiles cries out and Lydia can’t argue with that, since she hasn’t kissed or cuddled with Stiles in weeks; even last night when Stiles had tried to get her to just cuddle, but Lydia had said no and now for the first time Lydia feels like an idiot because she hadn’t thought about how Stiles would take the unrelenting rejections Lydia had been providing her with, `Or touch me, or to just hold hands for five seconds.´ Lydia could hear the desperation in Stiles voice, and it made Lydia feel like the worst partner in life because she should’ve noticed how this whole no-touching and kissing thing was hurting Stiles. 

 

`Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking.´ Lydia confesses feeling horrible about how blind she’d been to Stiles which was wrong on so many levels, she leans over to kiss away the tears dancing down Stiles cheeks while making her confession of failure, `I love you. I love you Stiles, and I should’ve noticed how much I was hurting you – but I didn’t and I’m so sorry.´ Stiles remains eerily silent and Lydia can’t stand the silence and so she continues to speak without thought or hesitation, `I’m just, I hate this body and I – I thought you’d be disgusted by it and..´

 

`Why would I be disgusted?´ Stiles asks sounding rather confused, eyes reflecting her confusion so clearly and it’s that openness that is one of the many wonderful and frustrating thing about Stiles Stilinski, `your still my Lydia. Sure you’re bigger and harrier, and there aren’t any boobs and I suspect there’s a dick down there too not that you’ve allowed me to touch or see it. Lydia, you are still you and I love you, ´ and Stiles was starting to cry again, `and I miss you.´

 

`I’m so sorry.´ Lydia says hugging Stiles once more but with a desperate firmness, `I’m sorry.´ and they stand like that for a while just hugging until in a typical Stiles’ fashion the smaller of the two asks, `So, can I see it? Or is it like huge? It’s not a monster cock is it? ´ And Lydia can’t stop the disbelieving laughter that escapes her but she’ll grant Stiles anything she wants as long as Stiles doesn’t leave her. 

 


End file.
